


强制占有   chapter.23

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.23

回到家已经很晚了，吃了感冒药，我头有点晕，想睡觉。  
洗完澡出去，李赫宰正好推门进来，他两步走过来拉住我系睡衣扣子的手，“别穿了。”  
他三两下把我衣服脱掉，手指在我胸口的纹身来回摩挲，然后低头一口咬住。  
“唔……”有点疼，我从喉咙里发出闷哼。  
李赫宰松开牙齿，轻轻地舔，我的衣服被他剥光，用手圈住他的脖子。  
他辗转舔上来吻我，强势得不给我一点喘气的机会，我被他亲的晕晕乎乎，腿软得快站不住。  
腰被他抱住，我顺势用脚缠住他，李赫宰双眼猩红，“我想要你。”  
好多天没有做了，让他忍着肯定不会同意，我点点头，被他抱着压在床上。  
“你轻些。”  
李赫宰声音低沉，“我尽量。”  
好久之后我躺在浴缸，身上全是密密麻麻的吻痕，李赫宰抱着我清理，他的东西从我下面流出来，我耳朵红得像在滴血。  
腰上裸露的皮肤，有他红色的手指印，我觉得那儿似乎被他掰折了，动一下都疼。  
我又嘟起嘴，一开口声音都是哑的，“大叔你一到床上怎么跟豺狼虎豹一样。”  
李赫宰满眼的笑，又吻我，我挣了挣，没有推开，只好回应他的深吻。  
下面忽然又被一根坚硬顶住，我慌乱地想转身，被李赫宰按住腰，他往前一挺，又插进来。  
这个疯子该不会是想把吵架的那几天补齐吧……  
最后从浴室出去，我像濒死的鱼，被李赫宰抱着只剩出的气，没有进的了。  
睡觉的时候李赫宰把我抱在怀里，我喊了好几次疼，他都像没听到，非要把手放我腰上。  
我被他折腾得实在太累，不管他又在背后亲我脖子，闭上眼睡了。  
早上醒来，李赫宰一身居家服，坐在床头开视频会议。察觉到我这里的动静，他对那边说了结束，把平板倒扣在床头柜。  
“早上想吃什么？”  
昨天没吃什么东西，我现在肚子饿得很，“小混沌，再在上面盖个荷包蛋。”  
他拿手机通知阿姨去做，帮我把宽松的袖子挽起来，烫伤的地方已经全部结痂，有些已经脱落，长出新的粉红色的肉。   
李赫宰用棉签给我上药，高挺的鼻梁在阳光下有一层好看的阴影，我看入迷了，伸手戳他的下颚线。  
“你看着是不是好心疼。”  
“嗯。”  
如果我有尾巴，它现在已经得意地翘到天上去了。  
大众情人李赫宰怎么这么爱我李东海呀。  
李赫宰弹我脑门儿，“你笑个屁！”  
我笑得更甜了，惹得李赫宰上完药，又压着我亲。  
中午吃完饭，我们两个一起进书房，他在审投资的新电影项目，我趴在地毯上，写教案。  
明天是周末，我琢磨着回趟郊区，陪老爸老妈吃顿饭。我一边写一边跟正在打电话的李赫宰说了，他暂停嘴里说得飞快的英文，用标准的伦敦腔回我，“No, I have other plans for tomorrow.”  
他穿了丝质的白衬衣，偶尔听到他用低沉的嗓音说外语，才有种眼前这人，是叱咤娱乐圈大佬的感觉。  
等他挂了电话，我问：“你要干嘛？”  
他把衬衣最上面的扣子解开，扭了扭脖子，“带你去重庆玩儿。”  
下午四点我们就到了机场，飞机还未起飞，坐在头等舱里，李赫宰把手机递给我看。  
前两天那个小明星上微博热搜，好几条相关后面都写着一个醒目的爆字。我接过点进去， 看到好几张他跟不同男人接吻亲热的动图。  
我把手机还给他，“你弄的？”  
“他手里的电视剧资源全部换人，广告商和经纪公司在第一时间给他发了律师函。”李赫宰给我把安全带扣好，声音淡淡的。  
我心里这才舒服了些，本来嘛，我又没招惹他，他反到来害我，活该得到教训。  
两个小时的飞行，到重庆上空从窗户望下去，能看到山城像铺天盖地撒了一层星星，光彩夺目，比夜空还耀眼。  
我们从登机口出去，机场有人来接，李赫宰带着我上了一辆黑色林肯，从江北机场离开。  
一排排行道树和路灯像按了快捷键，齐刷刷往后退，我拿手机抓拍几张，李赫宰说：“拍这些有什么意思。”  
李赫宰把手机拿过去，调了前置，揽着我自拍，“这才叫拍照，多好看。”  
行吧，你说好看就好看。  
正好遇到下班高峰期，我们被堵在高架上，李赫宰正好接了几个电话，我等得肚子都饿了，林肯才又缓缓起步。  
等车终于开到解放碑，已经晚上八点，广场人声鼎沸，热闹得很，周围一排火锅店，门口全是排队的人。  
我们跟着接待的人进去，熟悉的麻辣味夹杂川音迎面扑来，我忍不住心里的高兴，主动去拉李赫宰的手。  
他更用力地把我的手握在掌心。  
“李总，久仰久仰，欢迎你们来重庆。”包房里出来一个高大俊朗的男人，热情地跟我们握手。  
李赫宰向我介绍，“这是火锅店老板，沈昌珉。”他又对沈老板说：“这是我恋人，东海。”  
山城位居全国gay榜第一位，沈老板面色一点没变，邀我们进包间。  
火锅在炉上热腾腾地翻滚，辣椒和桌上的配菜馋得我不行，正要在沈昌珉的邀请下动筷，我忽然想起李赫宰不吃辣。  
“沈老板，麻烦你换成鸳鸯锅，再加一份鲍鱼粥，李总吃不得辣。”  
“是我疏忽了。”沈昌珉抱歉地站起来，吩咐服务员换锅底，“听说李总过来考察，准备在北京开火锅店，我还以为你能吃辣，没成想是自作主张了，实在不好意思。我先自罚一杯。”  
重庆人性格就是耿直，李赫宰端起酒杯又陪他喝了两回，新的锅底才换上来。  
他们俩在饭桌上谈山城这两年的客流量，和火锅点在北京的扩张，我自己吃着，沈昌珉不时甩两句话头给我，不至于让我游离于他们的谈话外。  
沈昌珉性格幽默，把我们逗乐了好几回，李赫宰吃着鲍鱼粥跟他喝酒，眼睛偶尔看我，把我悄悄伸过去想拿啤酒的手推开。  
李赫宰好烦啊……  
我撇嘴，在下面掐他腰，李赫宰躲一下，没躲开，转过头来瞪我。  
我收回手，老老实实吃菜。  
一顿火锅吃到将近十点钟，两个人聊得尽兴，喝得有些多。李赫宰一身酒气，揽着我一直对我笑。  
我还是第一次看到他喝醉的样子。  
笑得嘴巴都合不拢，眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着我，好几次都想凑过来亲我的脸。  
怕不是喝了假酒。  
我扶着他出去，在外头被冷风一吹，李赫宰稍微清醒了点，“几点了？”  
“十点。”  
“那我们回酒店。”  
和沈昌珉告别，我们坐车回酒店，李赫宰坐在床上醒酒，让我先去洗澡。  
浴室门不怎么隔音，我隐约听到手机在响，洗完了裹着睡袍出去，看见手机在李赫宰手里拿着。  
我预感不好，站在离他比较远的浴室门口问，“谁打来的？”  
李赫宰脸上看不到半分酒意，皱着眉，声音冷冷的，“你一直和崔始源有联系？”  
“没有。”我着急地解释，“元宵节回来后他就给我打过电话，我没接，把他拉黑了。谁知道他又换着号码打，听到是他声音我马上就挂了。”  
李赫宰的脸色却越来越难看，他站起身朝我一步步走过来，气势逼人，吓得我往后躲。  
“你为什么不跟我说。”  
“……”我和他并没有联系，没什么好说的啊。  
“你还喜欢他？”李赫宰把我推到门上，艰难地压着情绪，“你还想回到他身边？”  
“我没有……”  
“好。”李赫宰把手机举到我面前，铃声不合时宜地响起，崔始源三个字显示在屏幕  
中间。  
李赫宰直接伸手把它硬生生掰断，两块烂掉的屏幕摔在地上，发出沉闷的响声。  
我像被李赫宰狠狠抽了个耳光，脸上火辣辣的疼。


End file.
